


Barrier

by Tabbynerdicat



Series: Stripesverse [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: Angus misses his family.
Series: Stripesverse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598143
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Barrier

"Crikey," Angus breathed, zooming in on the brilliant sight before him. "Get a load of this, Murray."

The reef was warm today- nice and temperate, and to Angus' delight it was hardly even crowded. There wasn't so much tourist activity in early spring compared to summer, especially not out so far from the mainland, which made it one of Angus' favourite times to explore the Great Barrier Reef. There would be an influx of tourists soon, he knew- the reef was close to its annual mass coral spawn, and so many people were fascinated by the event. But for now, it was relatively quiet- just how Angus liked his seas to be.

_Click!_

"It's just a school of clownfish, Angus, they're all over the reef."

"A school of Black Percula clownfish, to be exact," Angus corrected, watching on happily as the little black and white patterned fish darted in and out of the anemone forest surrounding them. They were secure in this habitat- no need to worry for their peaceful little lives. It was fairly harmonious in this section of the reef- and the fish swam around his hand like they hadn't a care in the world, not even feeling threatened by his massive figure.

They'd only been out here for a few hours, just cruising around to see if they could spot anything rare afoot. So far they'd had mediocre luck- but it didn't bother Murray and Angus. They were content to observe the environment, appreciating even the smaller things they'd seen thousands of times before- like the expansive and colourful corals, or the rock pools they'd dwelled by at shore.

"I mean... not like they're hard to find out here, either. What's special about this one?"

Angus chuckled as he tilted his head, peeking into a rock formation that lay hidden beneath the patch of sea life. "This part of the reef has barely any human predators, so these little guys aren't scared of us. See- it's like they don't even know we're here... just _look_ at the little beauties."

_Click! Click!_

"They remind me of my brother, Robbie." Angus spoke, moving so that he was hovering above the reef, lens facing down...

Murray swam up to meet him, shaking his head fondly as he too snapped a few photos of the stunning reef around them.

"You've got a brother?"

"I've got seven," Angus corrected nonchalantly, pointing into the distance at another section of reef. "Check that out- looks like spawning season's finally begun. Bet they'll be spewing they didn't book their plane tickets earlier, eh Murray?"

His friend had only snorted into his microphone, floating close to Angus as they made their way closer to the reproducing corals.

 _"Seven_ brothers? Fuck, mate, your parents are bat-shit..."

Angus smirked, giving half a shrug. "You could say that. How does it feel to be swimming in a sea of coral sperm?"

Murray laughed sarcastically, letting out a little sigh. "You make that joke _every year_ , Angus, pick up a fucking sense of humour. Where do your brothers live? Why don't you ever tell me about 'em?"

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?" Angus replied cheekily. "They're all in LA right now, actually- I'm flying out to see them on Saturday morning. We're having a Halloween get-together with a few old friends,"

"Well, I guess that's what got you so excited about the spawning. You'd have missed it if it was any later..."

They swam in silence for a few more moments, panning around to capture the sight. It was fairly amazing to behold- like being in an underwater snowstorm, with little specks of red, blue, white and orange floating around them. Angus could only smile as he captured some more video- the others would certainly be entertained by his findings this year. Robbie loved watching his documentaries, and Chase used them to teach his kids about the ocean. Henrik enjoyed throwing in random facts about treating bites and stings whenever common dangers came on screen, and Anti tried not to let it on but Angus knew he liked seeing footage of baby turtles hatching.

"So how does the clownfish remind you of your brother?" Murray asked him, seeming curious. "Is he older or younger than you?"

"Younger, they all are," Angus answered him, ending the recording as he tugged Murray's arm, leading him away from the spawning ground. "And Robbie always wears this black and white striped shirt- you'll _never_ catch him in anything else. He's a quiet little guy, too... guess the fish got me sentimental."

"Never easy being on a different continent to your family, dude," Murray muttered. "Can't even imagine it..."

"Eh, it's easier than you'd think," Angus stated, checking the time on his watch. "And we'd best be headed to the boat now- our oxygen is as good as gone."

"I'll head on up, you pass me the camera," Murray agreed, letting himself float a few feet further, before breaking the surface of the shallow water.

"I mean- we've never really been close like regular siblings are. I didn't even have them until a few years ago- thought I was the only one. Boy, was I wrong... They're better off with each other anyway. I've always been a lone wolf,"

"I just can't imagine having seven younger brothers. Must be a fun reunion at Christmastime,"

"We all get pissed within the hour, it's great," Angus laughed, breaking the surface of the water and shaking off his head gear. "I can't wait to see them all again, though- are you gonna take this camera or not?"

"Shit, dude, give me a second to breathe," Murray huffed, though he had a smile on his face. "Think we should start heading back now?"

"Probably. Even though it's an extra hour of daylight now, we left it pretty late," Angus answered, climbing up onto the deck and shrugging away his diving gear. "I'd call that a pretty great content haul- my brothers are gonna love it."

"They sure will- not every day you get to see thousands of corals fucking,"

"Oh, because _I'm_ the one that needs to get a sense of humour..."


End file.
